


Small Things Like This

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream/Inktale Sans, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink and Dream are a happy couple, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multiversal truce, Nightmare is a good brother, Or not, Soft Bad Guys, the Bad Guys know how to cheer a Dream up, they are just soft with each other, whatever you wanna see it as, with normal couple problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: When Dream knocks on the castle gates with teary eyes the bad guys do what they can to cheer him back up
Relationships: Bad Guys Poly, Dream/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Small Things Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneiriX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneiriX/gifts).



> Birthday Present for OneiriX! They are a great writer as well, go check them out!  
> Happy Birthday dear! I know you already saw this, but I decided to post it here too!

Dream only had to knock on the castle gates once and he was immediately surrounded by four joyful skeletons – whose joy turned to concern at the sight of the other's tearful eyes – and an already concerned brother. At the question of what happened the positive guardian only mentioned that he had an argument with Ink, which was enough for the others to carry him into their living room, sit him down on the sofa and wrap him up in every blanket they could find. A few minuted later Horror handed him a hot chocolate and asked if he wanted to talk about it.

Dream knew he didn't have to and he hesitated for a moment. Nightmare looked ready to rip the artist apart though and Dream needed to correct the misplaced anger.

“It wasn't his fault”, Dream stated. “Really, he was actually right in what he said.. The truth just hurts sometimes, I still.. haven't learned that”, Dream shook his head. “It was my mistake, I should've just..”

“Hey, Dream”, Dust whispered in his most reassuring tone – which still sounded just the smallest bit insane, but Dream loved it all the same. “You have your opinion and he has his, you aren't in a relationship for both of you to always think the same.”

“Love doesn't magically cure all our differences, even if some would like to believe it does”, Killer shrugged. “He'll have forgotten you even argued by tomorrow.”

“Killer!”, Cross hissed, “That's _not_ the best thing to say in this situation, you know!”

“He's right”, Dream shushed both of them. “Ink won't remember, it's not.. important enough for him to remember, but.. that doesn't matter, that's not why I'm- it's that he was _right_ in his arguments that has me all worked up..”

“And why is that?”, Nightmare asked, sitting down on a chair next to Dream. “Is it because you don't want to change? You know you don't have to.”

“At first I thought that, but.. The thing I was angry about most was that I didn't even realise-”, Dream sighed and took a sip from his almost forgotten drink, “I don't like the way it is and I'd like to change it, but.. I'm not sure Ink wants it changed and-”

“I suppose you approached it the wrong way?”, Horror tried to understand. 

“Yeah”, Dream nodded, “I just got so worked up, neither of us really managed to say what we wanted.”

“Alright”, Cross sighed and pulled out their collection of table games. “So all you need to do is talk to him once you've settled down emotionally, right? Then, for now, let us help you relax a little, that's what you're here for after all, aren't you?”

Dream chuckled and nodded. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Uno!”, Killer said with a smirk, placing down a card, leaving only one in his hand.

“Tch”, Nightmare hissed, placing down a card of his own. “Uno.”

Giggling, Dream placed down his last card, a draw four and Cross grunted next to him. 

“Well, little sunshine has won this round, marking a streak of five for him”, Horror laughed. “You sure your brother isn't cheating, Night?”

“He's not”, Nightmare stated like it was any other fact. “I'd feel it if he did. He _can't_ cheat. “

“Can't we just.. play board games or something?”, Cross asked, letting himself fall into the pillows behind him.

“You'd loose in those too”, Dust shrugged, placing his cards down. “It's getting late though, why don't we all get to the kitchen to grab some snacks for now?”

Everyone agreed that was a good idea and so the evening dragged on with giggles and cuddles until Dream decided to go back to his lover.


End file.
